<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Night by Claire_Wayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874474">Cold Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Wayne/pseuds/Claire_Wayne'>Claire_Wayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Wayne/pseuds/Claire_Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car accident, Hailey gets stuck with Adam. Then begins a long discussion about their love for Kim and Jay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Ruzek/Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in my car, I wait patiently on the phone for someone to answer me. My car broke down on the way back to Chicago after spending a weekend with my brother and sister-in-law during a snowstorm. Why did I take this road ?! As I start to get angry, someone finally answered my phone call.</p><p>- "Hailey?" I recognize Adam's voice at the other end of the phone.<br/>
– "Adam, are you busy?" He takes a moment to answer and I hear a noise behind him.<br/>
– "Yeah, I am, but you got a problem?"<br/>
– "I'm stuck about 15 miles (ca. 24 km) outside of Chicago on the road. My car broke down."<br/>
– "Shit. I'll be right there."</p><p>He hangs up and I sigh. What does he want me to do? Stay stopped on the side of the road for an hour. I will literally die of the cold ! The heat's gone and I only have one blanket to warm me up. I'm sending Adam a quick text asking him to get another blanket and I shiver with cold. The snowstorm is intense, I hope Adam won't put himself in danger and will find me anyway…<br/>
As I fall asleep, lulled by the cold I hear the noises of an engine and someone calls out to me. I slowly come out of my lethargy freeze and come out of the car. Adam joins me in a few steps, these headlights illuminate the snow, which make it shines like millions of diamonds.</p><p>– "Hailey!"</p><p>He hugs me and I hugs him. Then he takes me back to his car and puts the second blanket around my shoulders.</p><p>– "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.<br/>
– "Cold but everything is fine. And you? I didn't bother you too much?"<br/>
– "No, it's okay. She understands."<br/>
– '' She. Very interesting. ''</p><p>When he realizes his blunder he shoots me with a funny look.</p><p>–"If everything good, are you ready to go?''<br/>
– "No, can you please go get my stuff from my car?"<br/>
– "Yes, sir"</p><p>Adam goes out and I turn the heat on, I'm still freezing. My phone vibrates but I leave it, taking advantage of the warmth of the cabin in the car. Adam comes back a few moments later with my suitcases, putting them in the trunk. He comes in with a big smile. He throws me a sweater, which I immediately recognize, making me blush and he, to die of laughter! This sweater belongs to Jay, when I ended up in Lake Michigan (following the next OS ), he gave it to me as I froze on the spot. Since that day, I keep him by my side, sleeping with him sometimes. I find him comforting.<br/>
Adam finally starts, he laughs again but ends up stopping seeing that the visibility is even worse than all the time. We can't see 10 feet ahead.</p><p>– "Adam, we have to stop, it's too dangerous."<br/>
– "No worries, I'm from here so I'm used to it."<br/>
– "From here or not, you can't see at least 10 feet in front of you. Answer me."</p><p>He ignores my last sentence and keeps driving when a small animal comes at us. He just has time to point and then nothing…</p><p>– "Hailey… Hailey? Please answer me."</p><p>I open my eyes, dazzled by the light. My eyes take a few moments before adapting to the light… I turn my head to see Adam, blood is flowing from his head.</p><p>– "Adam?"<br/>
– "Hailey, are you okay? We had an accident, remember?"<br/>
– "Briefly. I have a little headache and you?"<br/>
– "Same thing. I don't know how long we were unconscious. I tried to call 911, but my phone died."<br/>
– "I will try with mine."</p><p>I have trouble getting my phone back, but once I turn it on, it lights up happily. I only have 20% battery…</p><p>– "I have almost no battery."<br/>
– "Ok, then if you have a network call for help."<br/>
–"Okay."</p><p>I'm looking for a network but nothing does there any network bar. Adam doesn't look so good.</p><p>– "I'm going to go out, see if I can find a network, have any network."<br/>
– "Careful, Hailey."</p><p>I open my door and come out slowly. My legs flog and my head turns a little. Touching my head I see a little blood flowing. Nothing serious I hope!</p><p>I'm moving desperately, trying to find a network bar. My battery is getting more and more empty. When I finally find the network, I only have 10% of the battery left. I dial the 911 number but it cuts off before it even answers. Shit no more network! I keep moving and fall on the road. I pay attention when I see that I have only 5% battery left.</p><p>I send Jay a quick text telling him we had an accident on the way back to Chicago. I just have time to send him that before my phone turns off for good, I hope the text is gone. I find myself alone, in the middle of the road, lit by the moon. As I get angry all by myself, I hear strange noises in the forest.</p><p>I take a piece of wood that was dragging away from me and walk slowly… The noise is getting closer.</p><p>– "CHICAGO PD, I AM ARMED!" I shouted.</p><p>I hear a burst of laughter and Adam comes out from behind a tree.</p><p>– "Chicago PD, Hailey?"</p><p>I get close to him and hit him in the shoulder. He bursts out laughing even harder. When he sees my wooden weapon, he laughs even louder, holding his ribs.</p><p>– "You're a moron, Adam Ruzek!"</p><p>He starts laughing more and I go back to the car. It's no use waiting in the cold. When he got to the car, Adam still didn't stop laughing. I get in the back with the blankets while he finally calms down.</p><p>– "You managed to get the police?" He ends up asking by scooting next to me.<br/>
– "No… My network was too bad."<br/>
– "Shit…"<br/>
– "I texted Jay before my phone goes out. I hope that's okay."</p><p>He looks me in the side and smiles. A little side smile I know him well.</p><p>–"You're in danger, so the first person you text is Jay?"</p><p>He laughs more and I sigh. The worst part is that he's right.</p><p>– "You want to talk about you and Kim, Ruzek? I'll say it again."</p><p>He stops laughing making me smile. I won!</p><p>– "Don't play on this court."</p><p>He says with a glimmer of challenge.</p><p>– "Oh, that is if I am going to play on this field."</p><p>I stick my finger in his chest and he smiles.</p><p>– "Cool Hailey Upton, we are going to play a game."<br/>
– "With pleasure, Adam but before we cover ourselves. It's cold and it can last a long time."<br/>
– You are right!"<br/>
– "So, Hailey, we are going to play Truth or Truth. It's like action or truth except that you have only truth there."</p><p>He smiles proud of him and I sigh. I feel him badly.</p><p>– "Okay. You start."</p><p>A triumphant smile appears on her face.</p><p>– I start slowly… "Where are you coming from?"<br/>
– "Chicago. Your favorite color?"<br/>
– "Blue. Your favorite animal?"<br/>
– "Dog. I'm afraid of cats."</p><p>He's having fun before I go on.</p><p>– "Why did you join the police?"<br/>
– My dad… I have been around police officers all my youth and I wanted to be like them. What about you?<br/>
– Trudy Platt…<br/>
– "Oh…"<br/>
– "Your best friend?"<br/>
– "Kev. What happened with Platt?"<br/>
– "I was young, my father had just been robbed of his restaurant. Platt came and comforted me. She asked me to come to the police for a few days to see how they were doing their jobs. She was so strong. I knew my vocation that day."<br/>
– "Wow. Platt is the best of us."<br/>
– "Yes."</p><p>A silence settles, I'm freezing! Adam is quite pale.</p><p>– "It's too cold." murmured-I.<br/>
– "I know. We have to find a way to warm up."</p><p>As we freeze each other, I get up and watch Adam.</p><p>– "Well, don't see anything sexual or anything else, but we'd have to be in as much contact as possible."<br/>
– "Don't worry I'm dating someone. I don't want to touch your pretty ass anymore."<br/>
– "Lovely, Adam. Come on, move."</p><p>I get up as well as I can and sit on his lap. He covers us with blankets and rubs my arms.</p><p>– "Are you in love?" Asks Adam.<br/>
– "It's not your turn, man… who are you with right now?"<br/>
– "Kim…" He whispers that and I turn my head to him surprised.<br/>
– "Seriously?"<br/>
– "Yes, she and I are sometimes quite complicated, but she is the only one who understands me the best, I think." He says that, with such a sincere smile.<br/>
– "Adam Ruzek, you are in love. Was it with her that you were when I called you?"<br/>
– "Even if it's not yours, yes I was with her."<br/>
– "You get two questions in return…"<br/>
– "Great! What happened on New Year's Eve?"</p><p>I watch him intrigued. "What are you talking about?"<br/>
– "Jay's talking in his sleep, when you were undercover, he slept in the office. I came in early, and one day he said he shouldn't let what happened on Christmas Eve happen again."<br/>
– "Oh…"I stare at the floor and he takes my hand.<br/>
– "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."<br/>
– "Thank you… Jay was asleep at the office?"<br/>
– "Yes! When he wasn't on a stakeout with Kim. Both were so worried about you."<br/>
– "So you didn't ?" I asked smiling.<br/>
– "Yes, but I didn't show it. Kev was going around in circles at the office. It was complicated for all of us, I think."<br/>
– "For me too… You have another question waiting."<br/>
– "Do you love someone?"</p><p>It takes me a moment to answer him, an image passing in my head. "Yes." He smiles happily at me with him.</p><p>– "Yours?"<br/>
– "Do you love Kim?"<br/>
–"Yes."He answered me with a milkshake. A smile appears on her face.<br/>
– "Yes, I am in love with her."<br/>
– "You guys are so cute together. I hope it's the right one this time."<br/>
– "I hope so too."</p><p>I put my head against his and close my eyes. He rubs my arms.</p><p>– "Hailey, one day it will be time to reveal your feelings, do not be afraid. Your complicity leaves no doubt."</p><p>I don't say anything knowing who he's talking about. It doesn't surprise me that he knows who I love…</p><p>As I start to fall asleep, I hear noise.</p><p>– Adam wakes up !</p><p>I get up from his knees and get out of the car. I think the storm's over, there's no more snow and there's no wind. While I advance a few steps I fall to the ground, on the thick carpet of snow. As I turn around to get on my back, I hear a burst of laughter.</p><p>– '' At least I'm sure you're alive, Adam! ''</p><p>He laughs more beautifully and joins me when suddenly we hear voices. Adam is silent and we are listening.</p><p>– "Hailey! Hailey!"</p><p>I recognize Kevin's voice. What is he doing here ?</p><p>– "Adam! Hailey!"</p><p>That voice is Kim! Wait, Kevin, Kim, all we need now is Jay, Voight, and Platt and we're all here…</p><p>– "Adam! Adam!" It's Platt.</p><p>They're all here I think! I recognize Voight's rocky voice right after.</p><p>– "Hailey! Adam! Where are you?"</p><p>Adam looks at me and smiles. "We are saved!"<br/>
I smile happy and try to get up I fall again, my ankle hurts. Shit.</p><p>– "Adam, I can't move. "I say.<br/>
– "It doesn't matter! We'll scream in unison."<br/>
– "If you want."<br/>
– "1, 2, 3, WE ARE HERE!"</p><p>As soon as we finish shouting that the snow falls on us as a bird flies.</p><p>– "Adam! Hailey!" Shouts Kim. I'm looking at Adam with an idea in mind.<br/>
– "Find them, I'm not going anywhere, so you can find me."<br/>
– "I'm not leaving you."<br/>
– "I'm not far away, I can't move so we might as well move fast."<br/>
– "Okay, but you yell if there's a problem."<br/>
– "Yes, but be quick!"</p><p>He gets up after hugging me and walks in the snow. His figure disappears quickly in the snow. The silence does not reassure me, some sounds of animals are heard, the voices of my friends fade too. To think that they came in the middle of the night, in the middle of a snowstorm looking for us! Despite everything, a small part of me remains sad. I didn't hear Jay's voice. Where is he? As I mope by myself, I hear footsteps.</p><p>– "Adam, is that you?" No answer.<br/>
– "Adam, if it's you, it's not funny, I'm gonna kill you."</p><p>I'm trying to get up slowly, but my ankle really doesn't want to. I then sit in the snow, hoping not to die here until I'm found. As I get colder and colder, a hand touches my shoulder. I make a cry and that same hand comes to rest on my mouth.</p><p>– "Hailey it's me. Don't worry." I instantly recognize Jay. "Hailey, are you okay?" I turn to him as he drops his hand from my face and I take him in my arms, happy to see him again. He serves me very well.<br/>
– "Jay…"<br/>
– "Hailey… " I walk lim away from him and he gives me a huge smile. ''Are you okay?" ask Jay.<br/>
– "Pretty good after an accident and you?"<br/>
– "Tired. We've been looking for you for hours."<br/>
– "Hours?"<br/>
– "It's 5:30."<br/>
– "Wow."<br/>
– "Yeah. Come on, let's go join the others."</p><p>I'm trying to get up with his support, but my ankle really doesn't want to. As I was about to fall, Jay lifts me, he puts his arm under my knees and his other arm behind my back.</p><p>– "I'll take you there."</p><p>I blush and close my eyes. He walks slowly, he is delicate in his footsteps. Fortunately, we quickly find the others. They all jump on me. Platt is determined to care for my head injury. Jay stays with me all the way. Adam's taking advantage of Kim, Kev and Voight are picking up our stuff. While Platt has finished treating me and she leaves to examine Adam, I climb into Jay's car. I get in the back to lengthen my leg. I fall asleep without realizing it, cradling with the warmth of the cabin car and a woody smell reminiscent of this strange evening and even more so what it says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I apologize as soon as possible mistakes, I am not native of this language! I hope you liked it! Go take a look at my profile, other stories will appear!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>